


Snooze.

by Brieoftarth



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Fluff, Modern AU, softttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brieoftarth/pseuds/Brieoftarth
Summary: Brienne was a morning person until she had a reason not to be.





	Snooze.

Brienne had always been a morning person. At the first sound of alarm at 5am, she was out of bed in an instant, brushing her teeth and washing her face before her Great Dane, Podrick, even had the chance to stretch his long legs and climb off the bed. 

By 5.05, she was in the kitchen, brewing coffee and resting on her kitchen island as she caught up on the morning news. 

5.30 came and it was time to walk Podrick, who was positively the laziest big oaf she had ever known. He actually hid under her duvet when he heard his leash and harness jingle from the hallway. 

Her routine was always the same. Every single day, even on weekends. 

That was, until she met Jaime. 

She hadn’t expected it, but after Jaime had come into her café one afternoon, the two had became inseparable friends. 

Friends who would bicker and debate, who would share cups of coffee as they discussed politics and drink wine at her house after she had terrible dates with men Sansa had set her up with. 

After a particular bad date with Ron Connington, Jaime had picked up two bottles of wine, went to her house, kissed her and confessed his love for her, and he never left her.

She now had a reason to linger in bed. 

With Jaime’s arms around her waist, his face buried against her shoulder blades, his beard tickling her skin... she practically slapped the snooze button on her alarm clock. 

Podrick was especially grateful for this, as he snuggled deeper into the duvet, sleeping soundly at his parents feet. 


End file.
